Welcome to Creepy Towers
by Kdanee2011
Summary: Did you ever imagine what that gang's first day at Anubis was like? Happy House of Anubis anniversary!


Anubis Boarding School campus was quiet, as it always was after the students had moved out for the holidays. But a new term was about to start and new residents were about to start moving in. One of them had already had, just waiting to meet the fellow classmates he would be living with.

A black car pulled up to the front of Anubis House. A young girl with blond hair and wearing designer clothes stepped out. She started up at the house with a look of uncertainty, as the driver started pulling several suitcases from the trunk.

"I cannot believe you're making me go here, daddy," she said.

"Amber, darling this is one of the finest boarding schools in the country. It comes highly recommended," a man said from inside the limo.

"But it looks so old and creepy," Amber said.

"Its much nicer on the inside. The housemother has told me its actually the nicest house of them all. I'm leaving you in good hands."

"There's not even a mall nearby."

"Its time you understand that school is more important than shopping and fashion," her father said. "This place is going to prepare you for a bright future. I would help you get settled in but I'm due back at the office for a meeting." Amber gave her father a hug, then watched as the car drove away. She sighed, grabbed one of her suitcases, and walked up to the front door. She walked in and found herself standing in a large hallway. Her dad was right, it was nicer on the inside. The only thing creeping her out, however, was the large sarcophagus standing against the wall. And the fact that the house seemed completely empty.

"Hello?" she called. A boy with tall hair poked his head out from a room down the hall. He walked out eating a piece of pie.

"Good morning," he said. "And who might you be?"

"Amber," she said. "And you are?"

"Jerome Clarke,"

"Well Jerome, I have five more of these out on the front lawn. Do you mind?"

"Actually, I do. I don't do my own work, let alone other..." he became quiet when Amber dug through her purse and pulled out some money. He smiled. "On second though..." He went to grab the cast but another took it.

"There's no need for you to pay him, dear" and older woman handed the money back to Amber. "Jerome will be happy to help you bring in your bags for free." Jerome sighed and went outside.

"Hello, sweetie, I'm Trudy, your housemother. Welcome to Anubis House," the woman said hugging her.

"Thanks, I think," Amber said.

"I'll show you to your room. One room is taken but the other is still empty so you can chose which bed you'd like."

"You mean I have to share my room?" Amber asked. "I've always had my own room."

"Not here. You get to share with one other girl," Trudy said. "Lets go upstairs." Behind them Jerome struggled to bring in two suitcases through the door.

"What's in these? Rocks?" he asked out of breath.

"Those two are just my shoes," she said. "Be careful." Upstairs Trudy showed Amber her room and the bathroom.

"Is that all the closet space I get?" she asked examining the wardrobe against the wall.

"Your father did mention this isn't what you're used to, but I promise, you'll love it here!" Trudy said. "Now, how about you start unpacking while I start setting out the snacks. The other resident should start arriving soon." Trudy left the room. A couple moments later there was a large crash. Jerome had dropped Amber's suitcase down the stairs.

Jerome had finished bringing in Amber's suitcases and was heading to his room at the end of the hall. He stopped when he noticed someone unfamiliar in the kitchen. A young black boy was digging into the cupcakes Trudy had laid out.

"If Trudy find your eating before the rest get here, she might kill you, just a fair warning," Jerome said. The boy shrugged and continued eating.

"It'll be worth it, these are delicious," he said.

"When did you get here anyway?"

"A few minutes ago. My folks are having a word with the headmaster so I thought I'd check this place out. Alfie Lewis." he held out his hand. It was covered in frosting. Jerome didn't notice and went to shake it. Instead, Alfie smeared the frosting on his face. "I can't believe you fell for that! Oldest trick in the book!" He laughed.

"A fellow prankster?" Jerome laughed cleaning his face. "Jerome Clarke. I'm the king of pranks." They shook hands.

"We'll see about that," Alfie said. "Just a warning, don't turn on the sink. It'll spray water in your face."

"Alfie Lewis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

A young girl with brunette hair was approaching Anbuis House. She was reading a magazine and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ran into someone, a boy, and dropped the magazine. He bent down and picked it up for her.

"Robert Pattinson?" he asked looking at the cover.

"Yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with him," she said. She saw he was holding a map of the campus. "You lost? Where are you headed?"

"Anubis House," he said.

"Awesome! I'm headed there too. I know where its at." she said. "Want to walk over together?"

"Yeah, thanks!" he said. "i'm Fabian, by the way."

"Joy, Joy Mercer," she blushed.

"Hurry, hurry, I don't want to be late!" she squealed.

"Mara calm down! Its moving in day, not the first day of class," her father told her. Mara signed. She was just excited to be going to boarding school. It was better than the sports academy her parents had wanted her to go to.

"Are you sure you won't try out for a team?" her dad asked.

"I'm sure! I just want to focus on school, dad," she said.

"I'm just making sure. Now where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm in the House of Anubis," Mara said once again excited.

Amber was trying to figure out how to fit all her clothes in the wardrobe when the bedroom door opened and a girl with red hair and blue extensions walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Amber.

"Where's Joy?" she demanded.

"No, no joy here," Amber said. "Although you look like you could use some." She assumed she was talking about the emotion, not a person.

"I'm talking about my best friend," Patricia said. "She's my roommate."

"This room was empty when I got here," Amber shrugged.

"She already reserved this room for us. She should be here already."

"Well unless she's hiding under the bed I don't know where she is."

"Here I am!" Joy came up behind them. "Sorry, I was walking with the cutest boy here." They started walking to their room.

"Ugh, you know boy talk just sounds like noise to me," Patricia said.

Fabian walked into the room the housemother had pointed out to him. He nearly tripped over something on his way in. He dropped a couple books trying not to fall over.

"Sorry mate," someone said. A blond boy wearing a sports jersey picked up a football off the floor and set it on his already messy bed. He then picked up the books from the floor handing them back to Fabian.

"The Solar System is your friend?" he asked reading one of the titles.

"Yeah, its my signed copy," Fabian said a bit embarrassed.

"So you read a lot?"

"I read...a bit, " Fabian said.

"Play any sports?"

"Not really, they mostly just cause me injury, as you just saw," Fabian laughed.

"Sorry again. I'm Mick by the way."

"Fabian."

"Cheers!" Mick said as they shook hands. "I was just about to head to the kitchen to see if this housemother can cook. Coming?"

"Yeah, I will in a bit," Fabian said. "I'm just going to get settled in." He started unpacking one of his bags that contained mostly books.

In the living room all the residents were gathering, eating snacks, and getting to know one another.

"Trudy, these peanut butter cookies are amazeballs!" Alfie said.

"I can tell. You ate just about all of them. Save some for the others," Trudy said. The girls walked in one by one. Alfie then stopped eating when he saw Amber walk in.

"Hubba, hubba," he said as he continued staring at her.

"Dude you can't be serious," Jerome said. "She's out of your league."

"She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Alfie said. Jerome laughed. Mara walked in and he stopped. Alfie laughed when he saw him staring. "She's out of your league."

"Trudy, do we have any water?" Amber asked.

"Yes, you can get it out of the kitchen sink." Trudy said.

"No, no wait...don't..." Alfie hollered. But it was too late. Amber was already soaked. She screamed.

"What in the world?" Trudy asked. She got Amber a towel and helped her dry up. Afterwards, she hit Alfie in the face with it. Jerome laughed as Alfie sat there trying to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry Ambs," he said. "If it helps, you still looks beautiful." She glared at him.

"So Trudy," Patricia asked. "Do you take care of this entire house by yourself?"

"Actually," the house mother started to say.

"Actually, I do" someone said beside them. They all turned to see a talk man with black hair, wearing an overcoat, and carrying a bird standing behind them.

"Everyone, this is Victor, the caretaker," Trudy said. Everyone was quiet for a moment. They were all too busy staring at the bird he was holding.

"Yes, I am the caretaker which means it is my job to see that your stay here is nice and that there is trouble going on. With that being said, there are a few rules I would like to lay down." he said. "There will be no going up into the attic or down into the cellar. They are strictly forbidden. Everyone is to be in their beds at 10 o'clock and there is to be no noise afterwards. I want to be able to hear a pin drop. If anyone disobeys these rules, they will be punished." He pulled a toothbrush out of his front pocket and handed it to Alfie.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"That is for the trick you played on Miss Martin, now I want to be able to see my face in those toilet bowls" Victor said. Everyone laughed. "Enough!" he yelled and everyone was quiet again. "There will be no monkey business in this house. Does anyone have any questions."

"I do," Jerome said. "What's with the crow?" Victor glared at him for a moment.

"Corbierre is a raven," he said and walked out of the room. Everyone started laughing again.

"The guy carries a stuffed bird around with him?" Mick asked. "How creepy is that!"

"Welcome to Creepy Towers" Patricia said.

Author's Note: Do you ever imagine what their first day at Anubis was like? I did and thats where this came from. It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, the ending was a bit rushed but I'm still proud of it.

Happy HOA Anniversary. I still can't believe its been 4 years since House of Anubis first aired.

Let me know what you thought of this. I used quite a bit of references, how many can you point out?

Sibuna! :)


End file.
